La Liebre y La Tortuga
by GIASAMA
Summary: Que pasa cuando todo el entrenamiento que has tenido en toda tu vida, no te preapara para el amor?, y sobre todo para el amor de un Ninja hacia un Samurai, un Samurai que lo da todo por el honor.


La Liebre y La Tortuga

Cierto día una liebre se burlaba de la lentitud de una tortuga al caminar. La tortuga riéndose, le replico: puede que seas más rápida, pero yo te ganaría en una competencia, y la liebre totalmente segura de que aquello era imposible acepto el reto y propusieron a la astuta zorra que señalara el camino y la meta. Al llegar al día de la carrera, arrancaron ambos al mismo tiempo. La tortuga nunca dejo de caminar y a paso lento pero constante avanzaba tranquila hacia la meta, que cada vez le quedaba mas cerca. En cambio, la liebre se puso a descansar en el camino, se quedo dormida. Cuando despertó moviéndose lo mas rápido que pudo, vio como la tortuga había llegado primero a la meta final, consiguiendo así la victoria. Aunque a veces parezcamos lentos, con paciencia constancia y seguridad, podemos obtener el éxito anhelado.

Ciudad de New York, actualmente

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde el Nexus de Batallas, donde las jóvenes Tortugas Ninjas habían conocido a sus nobles amigos, como Usagi el joven samurai honorable y al Daimyo el Máximo Ninja.

Leonardo se encontraba en el salón de entrenamientos, justamente habiendo terminado de entrenar con Michelangelo, el ultimo renegaba de que su trasero no había salido victorioso de las Katanas de su hermano mayor, este le reprocho su falta de entrenamiento y en respuesta el menor se fue de la sala a jugar con Klunk, el gatito que recogió en Navidad, dejando solo a Leo quien lo vio con mala cara, al huir del entrenamiento, bueno así era Mikey.

Leo que tenia sus dos katanas a la mano las envaino a su espalda, camino por la habitación, hasta un estante donde se guardaban los objetos de entrenamiento, pero solo un cajón tenia cerrojo, y el la llave, abrió pues ese cajón y saco de hay una hermosa katana muy japonesa, después de apreciarla por un buen rato se encontraba limpiando ahora la misma Katana que el joven Samurai Usagi Miyamoto le había regalado., la pasada festividad, todos los días la limpiaba, le sacaba brillo y si era necesario la afilaba, pero esto ultimo muy pocas veces, no quería que se perdiera su filo, vio en aquella Katana su reflejo, miro sus profundos ojos y su piel verde, para luego dejar la espada a un lado y sentarse a meditar, si bien la hora de entrenamiento había acabado, prefirió seguir en aquella sala, si salía seguramente se encontraría a Michelangelo jugando y haciendo ruido, a Raphael pateando su saco de arena, y a Donatello ir y venir chequeando los planos de algún nuevo invento.

Así Leonardo se quedo en la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas, y sus dedos juntos, intento meditar, pero sus pensamientos se escapaban a su duro entrenamiento, sus pensamientos que iban dirigidos al mismo samurai, que con tanto cariño le había regalado aquella Katana

-Usagi...

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a aquel primer encuentro que tuvo con aquel Conejo blanco, en aquella ocasión el Samurai le había salvado la vida al Ninja, y así ocurrió en varias ocasiones, pareciendo compañeros de armas desde hace mucho, los dos recientes amigos se veían el uno al otro de una forma muy honorable, con mucho respeto el uno por el otro, teniendo que combatir en el Nexus por la clasificación a los octavos de final, sino hubiera sido por ese dardo paralizador, jamás sabríamos quien de los dos hubiera quedado victorioso, y nunca se supo, ambos evitaban enfrentarse, solo luchar juntos.

La despedida tuvo su lugar sin un antes " Espero volverlo a ver pronto honorable Leo-san" y un " yo también Usagi", seguido de un Raphael muy celoso diciendo " hay por favor déjense de adiositos y ya larguémonos de aquí, porque el imbecil de Mikey empezó con su estupido baile de Soy el Ganador"

El Ninja y el Samurai, se despidieron en el tradicional saludo y despedida japonés, dándose una reverencia, no sin antes posar las miradas cada uno en el otro, y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, de " deseo volver a verte, ese es mi deseo y se que el tuyo también"

El siguiente encuentro significativo tuvo lugar en la pasada Navidad, el Daimyo y escolta los vinieron a visitar y con ellos Usagi, que se había convertido como un hijo para el Máximo Ninja después de la traición del suyo propio.

Usagi había entregado nerviosamente a Leonardo un regalo de navidad una Katana, y Leonardo devolviéndole el gesto también le había correspondido de la misma forma entregándole unas maravillosa Katana nueva, siendo los únicos dos que habían hecho este intercambio de regalos, bueno Casey solo intentaba robarle un beso a April, sin mucha suerte

Después de eso no habían vuelto a verse, y los intentos de poder expandir más su relación se habían acabado, Leonardo jamás pudo confesarle sus sentimientos al samurai, su corazón estaba afligido y eso no le dejaba entrenar ni meditar...

-Hijo mió -saludo el Sensei-

-ah!..M-maesro Splinter, no lo escuche entrenar, perdone, yo no le escuche entrar

El Sensei camino por la entrada con su bastón, hasta dirigirse a Leonardo que se había parado para recibir a su Maestro

-no me escuchaste entrar?, eso es algo raro en ti

-yo lo siento maestro

-sucede algo, hijo mió?

-ah, yo, no, no por que lo pregunta?

-cada vez noto que meditas mas a menudo, mas de lo usual, y bueno hijo, estas menos alerta y...

-Sensei, solo intento entrenar como usted mismo lo pide

-si bien es cierto eso, también deseo que se entretengan, por que no sales con tus hermanos, ellos seguramente extrañan tu presencia en sus actividades cotidianas

-maestro Splinter, yo no puedo perder mucho tiempo y menos cuando

-cuando el Nexus de torneo de batallas se avecina, no es así?

-si, sensei, es solo que tengo tantas ganas de participar otra vez!! -dijo entusiasmado Leo

-Leonardo, entiendo como te sientas, y yo mismo eh comprobado que es una tentación muy grande para nuestro espíritu de lucha, el poder demostrar nuestras fuerzas, pero aun así y suena raro que yo te lo diga, debes de relajarte un poco mas, estar tensionado puede hacerte daño, y aun mas cuando el torneo esta tan cerca

-lo se sensei, pero es que solo tengo cabeza para el torneo

-estas seguro que es solo eso?

-...ah, si que mas podría de ser

-no lo se, dímelo tu, tu tiempo de meditación a veces sobre pasa el mió, y uno medita para - Splinter coloco una mano en su pecho - para que el corazón y el alma sea uno solo, si el corazón de un ninja se encuentra sin paz entonces su mente también, y aunque dispongamos de una fuerza increíble esta jamás ah de ser llevada hasta el cien por ciento si ambas partes no son una, así que si ocurre algo mas

-No, no sensei no ocurre nada mas, si me disculpa me retirare con mis hermanos

-esta bien hijo mió, ve en paz

-gracias maestro, permiso

Leonardo salio de la sala de entrenamiento, estaba algo nervioso, como si su Sensei pudiera leerle la mente y el alma, pero se calmo pensando que su Maestro Splinter no había averiguado sus sentimientos, al menos eso esperaba pensar de la vieja rata, camino hasta llegar a la sala de entretenimiento, hay el mismo espectáculo de siempre, Raphael intentando ahogar a Mikey seguro por otra broma estupida, Donatello intentando separarlos sin mucho éxito, y Klunk sobre la cabeza del agresor intentando salvar al que le nutre de chucherias y snack es decir Mikey

-esto es de todos los días - dijo en voz baja Leonardo

-LEO!! -llamo suplicante Donny, que no podía contener mas a Raphael

-ya voy!

-AHORA SI TE MATO!! TE MATO!! -gritaba Rapha

-Jojojo, Vamos que no te gusto la bromita, Raphita??

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!! DON SUELTAME!!

-Miauuuuuuuuuu!!

-Ya Basta! Raphael deja de ahorcar a Mikey!! Ya suéltalo!!

Las cuatro tortugas estaban una sobre otras, Rapha encima de Mikey, y Don, Leo y Klunk sobre Rapha, moviéndose y empujándose, uno para darle una paliza a su menor hermano, y los otros para tratar de detener la matanza

De pronto una luz ilumino toda la guarida de costa a costa, haciendo que los hermanos pararan de discutir y que Splinter saliera de la sala de entrenamiento, allí frente a ellos se encontraba ni mas ni menos que el Daimyo, al lado su Yogi (el juez de las batallas Nexus) y a su lado derecho Usagi Miyamoto, que lucia mas adulto, desde la ultima vez que lo dejaron

Splinter fue el primero en acercarse a los visitantes, dándole la bienvenida al Daimyo, y disculpándose por sus hijos, dado el espectáculo que habían dado

-Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, acérquense a saludar a nuestras visitas

Al llamado las cuatro tortugas se acercaron, sabiendo que si venían esa clase de visitas era por el Torneo, pero fue Leonardo el que llamo más la atención al dirigirle la palabra primero a Usagi y no al Máximo Ninja

-Usagi! es bueno volver a verte...

-Leo-san, otra vez nuestros caminos se cruzan -sonrió el conejo, mientras le hacia una reverencia a la mayor de las tortugas

-Leonardo, por favor -suplico el Maestro Splinter que de mirar a Leo poso sus ojos en el Daimyo

-ah! Me disculpa Máximo Ninja

-esta bien hijo, no te preocupes, siempre es bueno saludar primero a los mejores amigos, me recuerda a los viejos tiempo, querido Amigo - Splinter solo sonrió

-Oiga, si usted ah venido aquí, eso quiere decir que el Torneo del Nexus de Batalla esta por comenzar, no es así?

-déjeme contestarle esa pregunta, Raphael -hablo el Yogi mientras se acercaba flotando a la joven tortuga - si bien es cierto que el Nexus de batallas esta cerca, nuestra visita no es necesariamente debido a ello

-ah que se refiere? -pregunto Donny

El Yogi giro para ver a Donatello - nuestra visita, se debe únicamente para invitarlo a un viaje...como le llaman ustedes... de Placer?

-de placer?, que tipo de placer?! -pregunto Mikey, que al acto fue golpeado en la nuca por sus tres hermanos mayores

Pues bien, el Nexus de batallas se realizara dentro de tres días, y el Daimyo me indico que la primera vez que ustedes compitieron en el no tuvieron la satisfacción de visitar completamente nuestro mundo, como se debe de hacer en cada primera visita y mas aun teniendo entre ustedes al actual campeón del Nexus de batallas

-eso quiere decir que?... -pregunto Mikey

-eso quiere indicar joven ganador de la anterior competencia, que tienen el máximo privilegio de ser invitados por el Máximo Ninja, a su palacio en nuestro mundo, para que puedan familiarizarse mas con el torneo, y con sus futuros rivales

-OH JOJOJO!! De verdad! estas hablando en serio?

-así parece Mikey -le dijo Donatello

-y dime el anterior campeón tendrá todo pagado y asientos VIP? - no falto mucho para que Raphael le diera un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano menor

-no sentiremos muy honrados de poder asistir, pero el permiso debe de dárnoslo nuestro Sensei - dijo Leonardo

-claro que Joven Leonardo, sabiendo nosotros de antemano eso, el también esta incluido en este grandioso viaje, es mas fue el Daimyo, quien le hizo la invitación hace unas semanas atrás

Todos miraron al sensei con cara de sorpresa, ya los habían invitado y el sensei no les había dicho nada?

-bueno hijos, quería darles una sorpresa, eso es todo

-pero sensei, debió avisarnos, yo tengo muchas cosas que empacar!! Seguro y no hay tele en ese mundo

-además de un laboratorio

-cálmense jóvenes -agrego el Máximo Ninja- si bien nuestro mundo difiere del suyo bastante, no duden que encontraran todo lo que deseen, además dejo a su cargo a mi fiel Samurai Personal Usagi, estoy seguro que el los sabrá guiar y sabrá satisfacer todos sus deseos -hablo el Máximo Ninja

-vaya Usagi, ahora eres el guardián personal del Daimyo

-así es Leonardo-san, le extraña?

-no, para nada, un titulo así es obvio que tu solo lo tendrías -Leo le sonrió de una forma tan especial que el conejo tuvo que mirar a otro lado para no ruborizarse

-ya basta de tanta cháchara, y bien como es?, empacamos y nos vamos? - mando Raphael

-por favor no dudare que solo llevaran lo mas esencial -pido el Yogi

-con Mikey aquí, tu llamado no será atendido -burlo Donny

-oye, estas suponiendo que solo llevare comics, y comida chatarra

Todo lo miraron, como muestra obvia que seria así

-también llevare a Klunk!!

-arhg!!, por eso uno te pega!! - otro golpe en la nuca de parte de Raphael

-Maestro Splinter!!

Raphael de nuevo se abalanzo sobre Mikey, y Donatello también en pos de detener la masacre

-Tienes unos hijos muy peculiares

-si lo se pero esas peculiaridades que los distinguen, también los hacen únicos en sus propios estilos

-hubiera dado lo que fuere, porque mi hijo fuera como los tuyos...honorable...

-así como los hijos no escogen a los padres, los padres no escogemos a los hijos, viejo amigo

-pero si los criamos y educamos...realmente no se en que falle

-... sabes que el que fallo no fuiste tu, además se que no solo tienes a ese joven guerrero Samurai como tu guardián, no es así?

-Usagi Miyamoto... un honorable Samurai, de los pocos que existen en este tiempo, viejo amigo Splinter, no te mentiré tengo grandes planes para el, planes que espero no sean demasiado carga para el

-no lo creo, ese joven es como mi Leonardo, un líder nato, que es capaz de dar la vida por los que mas ama...

-eso lo se, Usagi Miyamoto...o mas conocido en su mundo como Usagi Yojimbo...el guardaespaldas...

Después de un rato de discusiones, todas las tortugas se encontraban en sus habitaciones, empacando solo lo más esencial o bueno lo que cada uno de ellos creía que era lo más esencial...

En la habitación del mayor se escuchaban alegres voces, voces de amigos íntimos, Leonardo yendo y viniendo de su habitación, su maleta estaba abierta pero no llena, Usagi a un lado sentado sobre el frió piso, miraba a su amigo en cada paso que daba

-Es como un sueño hecho realidad Usagi

-que cosa, Leonardo-san?

-Pues...pues... El Nexus de batallas, volver a pelear con todos aquellos guerreros de diferentes mundos...me siento tan emocionado

-no tendría que estarlo, estoy seguro que en el transcurso de estos tres años, usted a estado entrenando día y noche, sin parar, si es así no debe de preocuparse, estoy seguro de que usted y sus honorables hermanos quedaran como finalistas

-y seguramente tu también

-...bueno...Leonardo-san...

Leo dejo de empacar sus cosas, y se detuvo a ver a su amigo, como sonaba su voz le indicaba que algo no iba bien

-que sucede Usagi, tu también competirás en el Nexus, no es así?

-Leonardo-san, usted ya sabe que soy el guardaespaldas personal del Daimyo...y por lo tanto no me permitiría cometer un error, debo de ser su sombra mas aun en este torneo, así que no me puedo permitir el participar y dejar solo a mi Señor

-pero Usagi, tu debes de participar, si tu no participas yo...yo...no se que haría hay

El conejo abrió los ojos asombrado pro tales palabras, desvió la vista, levemente sonrojado

-Leonardo-san...yo...

-EL CAMPEON TERMINO DE EMPACAR -chillo Mikey, que acabo con todo el ambiente perfecto entre Leo y Usagi -Mikey!! -grito molesto el mayor

-que pasa, Leito? todavía no terminas, o vamos cuan difícil puede ser llevar lo único que sabemos que vas a llevar, eh? -Termino para girar a ver a Usagi - Oye Usagi, tendrán comida de gato en el otro mundo?

-Comida de gato?

-si para Klunk -dicho esto alzo en sus manos al pequeño gato

-Mikey!! -Grito entre dientes un molesto Leo -porque no te vas a buscar en el refrigerador su comida y la empacas de una vez!!

-buena idea! entonces chicos ya vengo, no me vayan a extrañar

-como si eso fuera posible, ahora solo...vete -pidió Leonardo

-hay nos vemos!!

El menor salio caminando alegremente con su gato entre manos

Usagi miro a Leonardo, este se había parado a cerrar su puerta con cerrojo, para no tener más interrupciones y de inmediato se sentó cansadamente en su cama

-me disculparas, es solo que, todo esto de vivir con tres hermanos menores, me quita mucha privacidad

-no debe de disculparse Leonardo-san, tiene usted una familia muy honorable - el conejo giro su mirada y encontró que la maleta de su amigo solo había empacado una Katana

-Leonardo-san...esa Katana

-ah...si...si es la misma que tu me regalaste la navidad ya pasada

-dígame la ah estado usando

-solo para ocasiones muy especiales, no quiero que pierda su filo y menos que se rompa, como sabrás no estamos abstentos a enemigos...

-entonces la lleva ahora, porque el Nexus de Batallas es una ocasión especial?

-claro que si, confió en que me brindara...buena suerte

-Leonardo-san, ya le eh dicho que

-que la suerte no existe, es solo cuestión de habilidad y concentración de las energías, tu mente y tu arma deben de ser uno solo sino perecerás

Usagi se ruborizo, Leonardo había recordado aquellas mismas palabras que le dijo ya hace tres años

-sabes...no se si esta bien que te lo diga, pero te vez muy...tierno ruborizándote...siempre lo haces cuando no entiendes algo, o algo común para mi entorno te da mucha vergüenza

Nuevamente Usagi volvió a ruborizarse ante tales palabras, y giro su vista hacia otro punto de la habitación

-yo lo lamento Leonardo-san, si le molesta

-no claro que no, ya te dije que te vez...es solo que...lo lamento Usagi...no se que me pasa, si te incomode prometo no volver a hacer un comentario como ese...

Tanto el Ninja como el Samurai, había dejado de hablar y un silencio muy incomodo inundo toda la habitación del primero, estuvieron así largo rato, hasta que Leonardo en un impulso se paro de su cama, dirigiéndose hacia el joven Samurai

-Usagi, no te mentiré...hay algo que necesito decirte desde hace ya mucho tiempo...es algo que esta prisionero en mi corazón y me nubla en todo sentido, tanto que ya no es posible concentrarme ni entrar en todas mis facultades...

-Leonardo.-san...

-yo...yo desde hace ya mucho estoy enam...

-LEO!! LEO!! USAGI!! QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO ENCERRADOS ALLA ADENTRO!! YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!!

PROM PROM -golpes toscos llamando y casi derrumbando la puerta del mayor de los hermanos, hizo que sus dos ocupantes se pararan casi de inmediato, Usagi volvió a mirar a Leonardo y este a Usagi, intento decirle lo que necesitaba decirle, pero de nuevo un Raphael impaciente, azoto la puerta

-LEO!! QUIERES SALIR CON USAGI DE UNA BUENA VEZ, NOS ESTAN ESPERANDO!!

-Ya voy Raphael!!

-PUES APRESURATE QUIERES!! Y QUE EL CONEJO ESE TAMBIEN LO HAGA!!

-Que ya salgo!, Usagi...yo de verdad...lo lamento...

-no se preocupe Leonardo-san, debe de ser que todavía no es tiempo que usted comparta esa información conmigo

-no es eso, es…es que…es que tu no entiendes, es solo que...

-DEMONIOS MKEY, PARA QUE DIABLOS LLEVAS ESE ESTUPIDO TROFEO!!

-OH QUE PASA RAPHITA?!, TE IRRITA?!, TE MOLESTA DE ALGUNA MANERA?!, QUE EL GANARDO DEL ANTERIOR NEXUS DE BATALLA LLEVO SU TROFEO DE GANADOR??

-YA TE DIJE QUE SOLO GANASTE POR UN TECNISISMO ESTUPIDO!!

-TECNICAMENTE TE HICE POMADA, RAPHITA QUERIDO!!

-YA BASTA LOS DOS!! LEO PUEDES SALIR Y AYUDARME AQUI?? - suplico Donny

-YO GANE!! TU NO!! YO SI!! TU NO!! YO SI!! TU NO!!

-MALDICION!!

Leonardo tenia su mano en su cara, signo de vergüenza ajena, miro de reojo que sonreía tan solo al escuchar la pequeña riña familiar y de nuevo miro a Leonardo

-Sucede algo Leonardo-san?

-Usagi -levanto la mirada el mayor- prométeme que harás un tiempo para mi, allá en el Multiverso, es que de verdad necesito decirte algo

-es muy urgente lo que usted debe de decirme?

-si...y es muy importante para mi decírtelo, pero ahora no puedo, no así con toda esta bulla, sino a solas, prométeme que allá, me darás un poco de tu tiempo...

-Leonardo-san, le doy mi palabra que pase lo que pase o fuere sobre lo que fuere, yo le daré mi tiempo a usted, palabra de Samurai

-gracias...es lo que necesitaba escuchar, ahora creo que debemos de irnos, mis hermanos se están desesperando un poco

-DEJAME MATARLO DONATELLO!! -grito Raphael

-yo creo que demasiado -contesto el conejo

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Leonardo dejo la maleta a un lado, y envaino en su espalda la Katana que le había regalado Usagi, lo miro con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por el samurai.

Ya afuera Leonardo corrió a ver a sus hermanos, que dejaron por un momento de hacer bulla, al parecer el Maestro Splinter los había logrado separar

Ya todos juntos y preparados, se situaron al lado del Daimyo quien conjuro las palabras, ante las escrituras con tiza que Splinter había hecho en la guarida, la esfera de agua se reflejo ante ellos, absorbiéndolos por completo y en un segundo habían desaparecido todos, para ir a dar al Nexus de Batallas

NOTAS:

Hi mi segundo fic de las TMNT y en menos de un mes, wuow yo misma me sorprendo! o.o, si esta vez quiero emparejar a Usagi Miyamoto con Leonardo-san!! Es que cuando vi de nuevo el Nexus de Batallas y el capitulo de Christmas Aliens, como que me dije " Wuo esos dos parecen enamorados apunto de declararse!!" y chas se me dio la idea jojo

Una aclaración buscando en Wikipedia, el apellido de Usagi es Miyamoto y no Yojimbo, Yojimbo viene a ser como su seudónimo al significar "Guardaespaldas" y es en lo que el trabaja o vive, por decirlo así

Ahora regresando con el fic, Leonardo SI esta muy enamorado del conejillo en cuestión, y el conejo, nejo? ese, pues se lo haré difícil ser correspondido dado que Usagi tiene el honor por encima de todo, y al ser de un Japón muy antiguo, será chapado a la antigua, no sin antes aclarar que los Samuráis se tenían un grado de confianza y admiración tal que hubo una pareja de samuráis muy famosa por ceder a sus sentimientos, pero eso lo explicare cuando llegue ese capitulo

Sobre la fabula "La liebre y La Tortuga" pues quise ponerlo como anticipo de mi fic, mas adelante sacare párrafos de la misma - kukuku, aunque las tortugas son lentas en declararse XDDD

y bueno espero disfruten este fic, se que hay personas que no les va completamente esta clase de fic, como se que hay un montón de otras que si!

Saludos al FORO TMNT!! -allí me siento como mi alcantarilla, digo mi hogar XD

Gracias y espero rewiews!


End file.
